


Never Hide in a Closet with Someone of the Same Sex

by BalloonBalls



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wanted something nice for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonBalls/pseuds/BalloonBalls
Summary: The two have been through everything. They've beaten enemies that no one could leave a scratch on, they've gone through insufferable amounts of torture and emotional suffering. But there's one force that the prince and his right hand man (boyfriend) that both of them will surrender to with a drop of a hat. That force is called Ignis.





	Never Hide in a Closet with Someone of the Same Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i wrote this in the bathtub and it's so all over the place but YEAH I hope this is alright thank ya.

 Every single day felt like such a chore nowadays. The four were so excited to just jump into the Regalia and go off on a little bachelor trip before Noctis' wedding.  Even though the wedding was kind of forced, and Noctis' feelings were kind of forced. He, for the life of him, could never figure out why the hell Luna fell in love with him. The last they saw of each other was when they were children, and he's twenty now and apparently she's been hung up on him all this time. 

Noctis didn't really know how to deal with that. I mean, he was forced to marry her AND she had loved him for most of her life. He couldn't just tell her "Hey you're a cool girl and all but I'm kinda into dudes." He wasn't sure who'd take it worse. Her, or the kingdom. He really tried to reciprocate her feelings, he really did. But no, if anything when he found out she had loved him like that for so long it was almost kind of creepy to him. 

Yeah when he was a kid he had a childish crush on her, but that was understandable. She was beautiful, and still is, and she was kind to him. Plus she was the only girl he talked to of his age besides Gladio's sister and she...was Iris. But once the two of them got out of contact...that childhood crush kinda just faded out completely. But hers never did. The two guys, Ignis and Gladio, kind of Sorta loved it. Ignis loved it so he wouldn't have to deal with the difficulties of trying to get the two to love each other and Gladio loved it because it was perfect teasing material. It almost made Noctis want to just date Iris, which was a big middle finger to both of them. 

But then something happened in his mind someday. He was at his house, and his friend prompto was over. Prompto had been talking to him about Luna since they both had a letter relationship with her. Prompto had asked him why he never talked about her, and really only communicated with her through letters. Noctis eventually let his princely duty hit the fan and spilled how he felt about Luna to Prompto. 

"It's so creepy dude! She's apparently head over heels for me and has been since we were kids and honestly that's way too much commitment to me. I can barely commit to a kingdom's duties." Noctis had said in a bit of a panic. Prompto didn't know how to take the news, so he kinda just laughed about it. "You say that about every girl that goes and confesses to you." Prompto had said, tapping his pen really loudly against the table they were sitting at in Noctis' house.

"That's because girls emotions are so intense. I start thinking they could be a good friend of mine and then they come up to me and say they want to date me and I just don't get it." Noctis had said. "Well dude, that means two things since the last girl who confessed to you had known you for a long time now." Prompto said, and then Noctis broke in with a, "Who I barely talked to in that time!". "Still, anyway, that means two things. Either you're overly unsure with your feelings and you like to be patient and take your time with things-" prompto had said, which Noctis interrupted once again with a snort.

"Or the reason why you're not clicking with these girls is because you're just not into girls." Prompto said, and then it clicked in Noctis' head. He had overheard Ignis' conversations with Gladio about the topic before. Ignis would say, "I expected Noctis to end up liking some girl at some point, but nothing. I had prepared to advise him against it but he never wanted to date any girls." And then gladio would retort with "Are you complaining?" And then Ignis would stay silent. "Maybe he just doesn't like people in that manner." Ignis would end up saying and the three of them would silently ponder the other option that Ignis refused to say. Maybe Noctis was gay. 

So for a good few weeks Noctis had been doing a sort of social experiment with himself to see which sex he'd prefer. Prompto would tap Noctis' shoulder and would say, "look at that lovely lady!" A little too loudly and Noctis just never saw the appeal. Every time Prompto pointed out a woman he'd try and try to find them attractive to him, but nothing would happen. He'd either just scoff or shrug. But the unthinkable had happened. He was getting annoyed with Prompto's interest in these women.

So then for the next couple weeks Noctis conducted social experiment part 2, his feelings toward Prompto. He'd always take note of every little thing he did and everything prompto did. He noted how he got angry when Prompto showed interest in ANYONE, even fictional characters. Noctis felt happy when Prompto would wrap his arm around his shoulder and pull him in, and would get sad when he'd just push him away without doing anything. What did Noctis even expect him to do anyway? 

Over the 9 weeks he spent on his two experiments he came to two conclusions he never wanted to make. The first one was that he was indeed gay, and the second one was that he was also very much in love with his straight best friend Prompto. When he first found that out, that was probably the hardest thing he ever had to face since it was the first thing he ever had to face alone. He wasn't prepared for this type of feeling, this heart pounding, this heart sinking piece of shit. Honestly he didn't even know which part was worse. 

He had plenty of questions for himself that he had no idea how to answer. "What if Ignis as Gladio find out?" "What happens if I come out to them?" "Are they homophobic? I've never asked." "What would happen if I just told them I didn't like Luna?" "Do they even think I like her? I think so." "What would they do to me if they found out I had a crush on someone?" "What would they do to the crush?" "What would they do if they found out the crush was a boy?" "What would they do if they found out it was prompto, who is supposed to be on king's guard with them?" The questions left him spinning. 

So eventually graduation approached the two boys, and they were excited to finished but scared for two totally different reasons. Prompto knew it was time for training to come soon enough and he was not ready to go through the training Noctis always complained about. Noctis was scared because oh God his wedding was approaching with a woman he still found kind of creepy for STILL loving him. Over the few months prompto spent training, Noctis kind of stuck to him like tape you can't get off your hand. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his best friend, with his crush, before he was forced into marriage. The trip was approaching where the four of them would go and he'd get married.

So, on the night before they left the two of them had way too much alcohol for the legal drinking level. The two were intoxicated beyond belief and Noctis had one reoccurring thought in his head. 'If I kiss him and he rejects then he won't remember it, if he doesn't reject and then confesses or something then I'll just remind him in the morning, it's a perfect scheme.' It was not as perfect as he thought it was. The two had been sitting really close to each, and Prompto had mumbled something that even if Noctis took the wrong way, it still made him do the thing. "Luna is one lucky girl, she's gonna have you all to herself and I won't be able to spend the days like this with you anymore." 

And so Noctis mustered up all the courage he could and smacked his lips against Prompto's in the weirdest way possible. Prompto indeed did push away when Noctis had kissed him, but it was in surprise. Noctis ended up getting really upset, and prompto got upset because he thought that Noctis was toying with his feelings. When Noctis asked what he meant, prompto confessed that he was bi and really into Noctis but was way too afraid to tell him because what if Noctis thought it was weird. Noctis then came out to Prompto as gay and the two laughed over it and ended up, the next day, faintly remembering what had happened and just confessed out right and clearly.

 So then the four of them went on their little adventure, and then shit hit the fan so they were on this little big adventure. And with that, prompto and noctis ended up taking that opportunity to sneak off and kiss A LOT. And then...they were caught by the big bads themselves, the only ones they really feared. Ignis and Gladio. 

"Prompto, come with me." Noctis said, taking prompto's hand in his. "What? What about Iris?" Prompto asked, kinda pulling his hand away from Noctis' because he was worried one of the three would come out and see them. "Gladio and Ignis are with Iris because Gladio wanted to spend time with her and Ignis didn't feel like babysitting us." Noctis said, squeezing Prompto's hand to make sure he didn't slip away. "I don't know Noctis..." Prompto said, his hand was sweating. He was sweating, he was pretending it was because Lestaluim was so hot. 

"This place is really crowded, and beautiful. It'd be a waste if we didn't go out on our first date here." Noctis said, smirking at Prompto. "I thought this trip was our first date." Prompto smiled, and Noctis let go of his hand. "If it is then lemme go call the chaperones." Noctis said, walking back into the place they were sleeping in. "Noctis wait I was kidding I'm sorry!" Prompto had said, but he was still smiling. Noctis turned back to him then said, "I'll let you take as many photos of me as you want." Noctis said, Promtpo was already pulling out his camera. "I want our first photo by the place I took the photo with the four of us." Prompto said, taking Noctis' hand and dragging him along.

Noctis didn't mind being dragged around by prompto though, he loved it. Prompto wouldn't make him go anywhere he didn't want to go, and most of the time prompto brought him to some great places. Mainly food places, but great places nonetheless. Noctis stopped for a moment, which caused prompto get to some whiplash while he was holding noctis' hand. "What's up...babe?" Prompto asked, blushing. Prompto had said he liked cute couple nicknames but noctis was surprised to be called one and slightly honored as well. 

"Prompto I saw something really cool, come here." Noctis said, and prompto gave him an excited look. "What is it?" Prompto asked, moving closer toward Noctis and still holding his hand. Noctis yanked prompto closer to him and wrapped his free arm around his waist. "I saw two guys kissing in the town and I thought it was the coolest thing." Noctis said, letting go of Promto's hand and using his now free arm to also wrap around prompto's waist. "Really? What did they look like?" Prompto asked, wrapping his arms around the back of Noctis' neck. "Well they were really hot. Especially the blonde one, with bright blue eyes and freckles that looked like every star in the constellation." Noctis said, planting a soft kiss on his cheek where Prompto's freckles were. 

"I think I saw them! Was one of them a black haired guy that dressed overly edgy for a grown adult to dress but still looked really hot in it." Prompto asked, and Noctis broke out into laughter, pulling him in for a hug. "You ruined my overly cheesy attempt at flirting." Noctis said, and Prompto hugged him back, smiling to himself all the while. "You can't ruin what was already doomed from the start." Prompto snapped back, but in all reality he really thought it was sweet. The two stayed their for a moment, mainly because noctis didn't want to let go of Prompto. He never wanted to let go of the best thing to ever happen to him, but he knew he had to eventually. He wanted to savor every moment with his beloved that he got, even if it meant getting a thousand photos taken of him and hiding out in every nook and cranny just to sneak one kiss. 

"I can try to keep it alive though." Noctis said, pushing Prompto back a bit so he can look him in the eyes. "You know, those two guys kissing were very, very cute." Prompto said, and Noctis took this as a cue to lean in and kiss prompto, which prompto definitely appreciated. Well, once it started it never wanted to stop. They knew the people would stare if there were two guys just making out in the center of a busy town, and they needed to hide somewhere. Anywhere. Noctis broke their lips apart and took prompto's hand once again. "Come with me." Noctis said, dragging prompto away from the center. 

"W-Where are we going?!" Prompto asked, now being the one getting dragged. "I want to kiss you, a lot." Noctis said, blushing slightly and quickening his pace. Both of them knew what this had meant, and prompto gulped at the thought of it. "What about the date?" Prompto squeaked. "Are you saying you don't want to?" Noctis asked, not even looking back but opening the door to the front of their hotel. "Of course not! Just..." prompto planted his heels on the ground which stopped the two of them. Noctis usually would get demanding when he was like this, and it was kinda hot. Prompto walked over to him and whispered, "what if they walk in on us?" 

Noctis whispered back to him, "then we'll just...do it in the closet." And with that they were unlocking their hotel room door. Was it a good idea? No. Where they gonna do it anyway? Of course. Noctis had opened the closet door and the two jumped in, closing the door afterwards. The space was...cramped. They were close together and had no space to even move in. "Are you sure this is a good idea-" "I read this in a book and it's supposed to be hot just-just trust me." Noctis retorted quickly to prompto's question. 

And then their was a ding, and the sound of a door opening. "I best find Gladio's card key for the hotel room before those two go off...I wonder if he's going to eat with Iris or with us. If he eats with Iris I might just buy take out for us three..." Ignis was talking to himself, rummaging around their hotel room looking for an assumed keycard. "Isn't that Gladio's keycard?" Prompto asked in a whisper. "...we lost ours." Noctis whispered back. 

"...Who in the six's name is in the closet?" Ignis asked, and footsteps trailed toward it. The two stayed completely silent, praying to the six that maybe ignis would get distracted or think he was just hallucinating or something. But no, Ignis opened the door to see the two of them pressed up against each other in a tiny closet. There was a long, awkward silence before noctis spoke up. "I can explain." Noctis said. "I think this explains a lot actually. I presume you took gladio' keycard, I'll go pay the hotel for both of you losing yours. Be more careful with your possessions next time please. Just make sure to wash up before dinner. I'll give gladio my keycard since you two will be in here when I come back I presume. I'll leave you two to it then." Ignis said, closing the closet door on them.

There was another long silence, until prompto spoke up. "I don't know what fell first, my stomach or my boner." 


End file.
